Dogfight
by Maroon-Cartoon
Summary: The ninja turtles have a Dogfight party with their fellow marines, Donnie wonders if he can go through with it, until he meets April.


"I want in!" he howled, "Bet's still open?", Raph grinned, "You got the fifty bucks?"

Mikey shoved his hands in his pocket and pulled out balled up bills.

Raph counted them, "Looks like an outstanding offer, to me!"

Raph walked to the jar filled with overflowing cash. " _Dogfight"_ was written on the front.

"Know the rules?" he asked.

Mikey nodded, "The marine with the ugliest date wins the cash."

Leo shuffled to the jar, "Don't bother, fellas. The cash is as good as mine."

Raph chuckled, "Yeah, go ahead and try, It'll be good for a laugh."

Mikey climbed up the top bunk, "Back out while you can, that jar's mine! Right, Donnie?"

Raph shook the bunk bed, causing Mikey to crash down, "Donnie's the smartest one here, you really think he'll agree with you."

"You're right." Donnie spoke up, "I don't think you'll win."

"HA!"

"I don't think you'll win either, Raph. No one's gonna win, you're just going to break a girl's heart."

Leo hopped off the table, "It's just a joke, Donnie, don't worry." he skipped towards Donnie, "Come on, Donnie Wonnie."

"Don't call me that."

Raph nodded, "Leo's right, you're just being a chicken. Afraid you'll lose?"

Donnie perched himself on the bottom bunk, "No, It's just a stupid game."

"But, dude, you could win a thousand bucks!" Mikey said from the floor. Donnie perked up,

"Not so stupid now, huh, Don?" Leo uttered.

Donnie shoved his head back in his book, "No, it's still idiotic. Idiocy and cash don't mix too well."

"Suit yourself."

It was the humidity that kept Donnie up, or so he thought. " _It is a lot of money for just a simple prank, I'm sure the girls will laugh at the end."_

"Leo. Leo." he whispered to his neighbor bunk, "Leo!",

"Agh! What!?"

"Shhhh." Donnie hissed. "People are sleeping."

"What? What do you want?"

Donnie thought for a moment, "I want in."

"I thought you'd come around."

Sunday morning was their day off, Donnie always woke up early to train, but guilt ate his insides up.

When he finally came to, he noticed his fellow marines staring at him.

"Jeez! What's going on?"

Casey chuckled, "Oh, nothing, just surprised Mr. Too-good-to-join, cashed in."

"It's not like that, I just think that it wouldn't be too bad to have some extra cash."

The men burst into a fit of laughter, "I really don't know what's so funny."

Raphael grabbed his stomach as an attempt to stop the cackling, it didn't work.

"Whatever." Donnie marched to the bathroom.

As he vigorously brushed his teeth, he stared into the mirror, gazing at his eyes, his guilty eyes.

"It's a prank, right?" he asked himself, foam dripping from his mouth. "A harmless prank."

Casey walked in, grinning from ear to ear, "I gotta tell you, Dee, I'm jealous."

Donnie stared at him in the mirror, making sure Casey couldn't fully stare at him.

"And why's that?" his monotone voice matched his facial expression perfectly; annoyed and tired of Casey.

"Well, with your looks, you'll be sure to grab a pig. Me, on the other hand, have to keep the babes as far as possible, tsk, they just keep finding me."

"Funny, Jones."

"Hurry up, Albert hawking! Leo's explaining the rules soon."

Donnie spun around, "It's not Albert hawk- whatever let's go."

They walked into the cafeteria, where Leo stood on a table, explaining the game.

"Alright, at exactly noon, we will go to the city to find dates, the dance is tonight, if you can't find a girl by eight, you're disqualified, then we will all vote for the most repulsive chick there is, no voting for your own chick. You'll walk up the cafe stage and receive the cash. Simple. You got it?"

The room cheered and roared, Leo checked his watch, "We got five minutes till we drive to the town. Raph, mikey, Casey, Donnie, and I will take the first jeep, group B takes the second, and group C, you got the third. Let's go!"

Everyone ran, ready to catch a bark. Some men sprayed cologne, others slicked their hair back.

Donnie picked up his book from the floor, brushing off dirt and dust.

Mikey walked up to him, "Why are you bringing your book?"

"Women like a man with a brain, as soon as they see me reading ' _Le Fleur Du Mal.'_ They'll go crazy." Mikey nodded, "I totally get it, bro." he did not, but his mind was too focused on the dogfight.

"Alright! Gentlemen...let's do this!"

Donnie didn't leave the car for a while, instead he watched the other men work their magic.

"If you ain't a lesbian, my name's Mikey."

"Jones, Casey Jones."

"You ever see muscles this big?"

"Yeah, I'm the leader of the group."

Could Donnie really do this? " _Maybe not."_

Jumping out of the jeep, he noticed a small diner. The place was spotless, the waitresses wore darling little aprons with frills on the edge.

" _Cute."_

Besides Donnie, the booth was empty, just like the rest of the cafe. Except for two men in suits arguing loud enough to make their soda pops shake.

Donnie picked up a menu, " _Burgers with fries, shakes, pops, coffee…"_

"What can I get you?" a pleasant voice asked. He kept his eyes on the menu, looking at the little options he had, "I guess I'll take a coke."

Handing the waitress the menu caused them to lock eyes.

Beautiful, bright, blue eyes. Ginger hair, complimenting her freckles. A thin figure.

Her pink uniform left no curve to the imagination, hugging her porcelain skin.

"I'm…. Don-Donnietel- Donnie."

"Hi, Don-Donnietel-Donnie." her laugh was like honey.

"I'm April."


End file.
